Lovin' You
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Kami semua mencintaimu, Max. Dan hari ini, aku ingin membalas semua cinta yang kau berikan pada kami. My first fic in this fandom. A White Day Challenge fic from Infantrum/Ero Dojo. Mind to R&R?


_**Author's Header**_: Uwaaaa.... Maaf mengganggu minna-san!! *bungkuk-bungkuk*  
Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini!! YIPPIE!! _  
Jadi... mohon maafkan saya kalo ini gaje bin abal bin nista... *digorok*

Satu lagi, ficWhite day chall—yang kecepetan publish—ini saya persembahkan kepada **Infantrum** dan **Ero Dojo**...  
Dua oerganisasi (?) penting yang telah membesarkan saya hingga sedemikian gendut ini... XD  
Okelah, **ENJOY IT!!!!  
**

**

* * *

**

Dulu, kukira semua mengenai 14 Maret—kau tahu? Mengenai _White Day_ dan segala omong kosong itu—adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Memang, saat ini aku menyelesaikan tugas pertamaku. Mencegah kehancuran dunia dari tangan Uber-apalah itu. Namun, siapa sangka? Kini aku benar-benar bersyukur pada orang yang menciptakan hari _White Day_. Karena berkat hari itu, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa aku memang tidak seorang diri di dunia ini.

**Lovin' You**

.

By: red-deimon-beta

.

_**~A Fic for Ero Dojo/Infantrum White Day Challenge~**_

.

All Character of Maximum Ride © James Patterson

.

.

_Cepat! Cepat, Max!_ Dari tadi pikiranku terus meneriakkan perintah itu. Malam ini langit cerah, dan dengan gampangnya aku bisa melihat bulan purnama menerangi hutan di sekelilingku. Indah, memang. Tapi, itulah yang membuatku celaka. Cahaya bulan itulah yang membuat para Erasers dengan mudahnya dapat melacakku dengan mata mereka yang memiliki sorot aneh.

Apa kau pernah mengalami hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada dikejar sekawanan Eraser? Jika kau bertanya padaku, aku akan menjawab tidak. Erasers—atau bisa kau sebut Pemusnah, mungkin akan menjadi nomor satu dalam daftar Hal Paling Menakutkan di Dunia untukmu jika kau melihatnya sendiri.

Dan parahnya, sekarang aku sedang dikejar-kejar sepuluh—oh, mungkin sekitar dua puluh—Eraser yang berlarian dengan kaki mereka yang besar dan berbulu. Tiga di antara mereka sudah berada dekat sekali denganku.

_Max, kurasa kali ini tidak ada piihan baru selain lari. Yang kali ini lebih kuat dari yang biasanya. 'Mereka' menambahkan lengan dengan fusi nuklir. Kau tidak akan bisa menang._ Nah, kali ini, giliran Suara yang berkata-kata. Ya, aku punya Suara di dalam kepalaku. Maksudku, selain suaraku sendiri. Aneh? Memang. Aku yakin jika kau mencari kata _sinting_ di kamus, kau akan menemukan fotoku. Satu lagi sisi menyenangkan menjadi bocah mutan burung aneh.

"Iya aku tahu itu!" bentakku pada Suara. Namun, tentu saja, sama seperti saat-saat yang lain. Suara hanya berkata beberapa patah kata, kemudian langsung menghilang begitu aku menjawab perkataannya.

_Krak!_ Ups, sepertinya Eraser mulai mengamuk. Bisa kudengar mereka kini mulai mematahkan beberapa dahan pohon yang mengganggu mereka. Aku tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Fatal akibatnya jika aku nanti menoleh dan terpeleset. Konyol bukan jika aku nanti mati hanya gara-gara terpeleset?

_Max. Ada satu yang mendekat. Arah jam 10._

Setidaknya aku merasakan apa untungnya memiliki Suara. Dia akan memperingatkanmu saat bahaya mulai mendekat. Yeah, seperti insting laba-laba yang dimiliki _SpiderMan_.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku justru berbalik dan memutuskan untuk melawan Eraser itu. Namun, sepertinya itu pilihan yang salah. Saat aku berusaha memiting leher pemusnah itu, lengannya yang berfusi nuklir dengan cepat meraih rambutku (catatan: Jangan lupa suruh Fang mengingatanku untuk memotong rambut) dan menarikku dengan kekuatan lima kali lipat dari Eraser yang biasanya kulawan.

Aku terus meronta. Namun, hanya dengan sedikit usaha, rupanya aku bisa melarikan diri. Ingat kata peribahasa, 'Tidak ada gading yang tak retak' hal itu sama saja dengan 'tidak ada Eraser yang sempurna'. Ingat saat aku dan kawananku dikejar oleh Fly Eraser—Pemusnah Terbang? Itu salah satu contohnya.

_Bagus, Max. Kau sudah merasakan kekuatan mereka, bukan?_ Cih. Sial. Kelihatannya Suara menyindirku kali ini. Tapi itu benar. Uh-oh.. bagaimana bisa Eraser dengan lengan nuklir bisa sangat merepotkan?

Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana bisa seluruh anggota kawananku tidak ada?

Panik mulai melandaku. "Angel! Gazzy! Nudge! Iggy! Fang!" Sambil berlari, aku mencoba memanggil mareka satu-persatu. Namun, tidak ada jawaban apa pun. Aku memang pemimpin kawanan yang ceroboh. Jika mereka tidak menjawab, itu berarti mereka semua tertangkap.

Ini gawat. Hanya aku yang tersisa. Dan kini aku pun berada dalam keadaan terjepit. Hanya terus berlari dalam hutan yang bah akan aku tidak tahu di mana ujungnya, dengan Erasers sebagai pengikutku. Hahaha... Ingin rasanya aku tertawa ironis.

Ini dia! Aku melihat sekilas cahaya bulan di hadapanku. Ini artinya, tinggal sedikit lagi, dan aku akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan ini. Maka, tanpa diperintah oleh Suara, aku langsung berakselerasi dan menambah kecepatanku.

Tubuhku terasa lebih ringan ketimbang sebelumnya saat aku merasakan hempasan udara malam melalui celah-celah sayapku. Para Eraser masih mengejarku. Tapi, aku sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan mereka. Kawananku lebih penting. Saat aku keluar dari hutan, aku tetap berlari. Tapi ini aneh. Aku tidak bisa merasakan pijakan kakiku di tanah. Dengan cepat aku memutar bola mataku.

Oh tidak. Aku jatuh.

Sebagai bocah mutan burung yang memiliki refleks baik, aku pun langsung mencoba merentangkan sayapku. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ada hal yang aneh.

Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan sayapku.

Kini sudah jelas. Kematianku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Tubuhku terus meluncur ke bawah dengan cepat.

Tapi.. Hei! Aku tidak bisa merasakan hempasan angin lagi!

"Max? Kenapa kau menutup matamu?" tanya sebuah suara. Tunggu.. aku bisa mengenali suara ini. Ini suara Gazzy!

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menangkapku, Gazzy," jawabku. Pelan-pelan, kubuka mataku. Dan aku pun mulai mencari sosok-sosok anggota kawananku. Ada Gazzy di depan ku. Angel, Nudge, dan Gazzy berjajar di sampingnya. Entahlah, mereka semua kini membelakangiku. Bisa kurasakan bahwa darah mulai mengalir ke kepalaku ketika aku menyadari bahwa saat ini Fang yang memegangku.

"Fang, bisa turunkan aku?" pintaku pada Fang. Ia pun segera menurutiku dan menurunkanku ke gua yang ada di tembok jurang itu.

Saat kami—aku dan Fang, tentu—sampai, dia segera melepaskan peganganku. Dan ketika aku berusaha mengamati wajahnya, bulu kudukku segera bergidik. Itu bukan Fang.

Makhluk itu memang memiliki struktur bentu wajah yang sama seperti Fang. Tapi, sekali lihat saja aku langsung tahu. Itu bukan dia.

"Ada apa, Max?" Makhluk itu tersenyum saat bertanya padaku. Dalam keremangan pun aku bisa melihat apa sisi mengerikan dari makhluk itu. Dimulai dari bibirnya yang tipis, gigi-gigi tajamnya yang menunjukkan hasrat ingin membunuh, dan yang terpenting, mata berwarna merah darah. Itu jelas bukan Fang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabku histeris. Segera saja kutepis uluran tangannya yang menawarkan bantuan padaku, dan aku pun langsung berlari.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Max?" tanya Fang palsu. Aku, tentu saja lebih memilih tidak menjawab. Berbahaya jika ternyata akhluk ini sebenarnya cloning dari anggota kawanan yang telah direkayasa oleh Sekolah. Dan sedetik kemudian, Fang palsu mulai mengejarku.

"Max! Cepat kemari!" Beruntungnya aku. Itu suara Nudge. Aku langsung mempercepat lariku dan segera terbang menuju asal suara Nudge.

Alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat pemandangan ini.

Memang betul itu makhluk yang memiliki suara Nudge dan wajah Nudge. Tapi... badan ular? Sejak kapan kami memiliki anggota kawanan mutan setengah burung setengah ular?

Aku kembali menepis uluran tangan ular Nudge itu. "Kenapa Max?" tanya ular itu. Suaranya mendesis. Seperti ular kebanyakan, tentu.

"Kau **juga** bukan Nudge!" seruku pada makhluk mutan ular ini.

"Tentu saja dia Nudge, bodoh!" Fang palsu membantahku.

Aku tetap menggeleng. "Dia bukan Nudge yang kukenal!!"

Fang palsu kini diam dan memberikan kesempatan berbicara pada ulas Nudge itu. "Hah? 'Bukan Nudge yang kukenal'? Lucu sekali kata-katamu. Seakan kau mengenalku saja," hardiknya padaku.

Kata-kata itu membuatku terpaku. Dia benar. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal kawananku. Aku tidak mengetahui warna kesukaan mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa hobi mereka—bagi Gazzy, itu sudah pasti kentut. Aku benci itu. Sedangkan bagi Iggy, sudah pasti membuat bom, tapi, aku tidak tahu mengenai yang lainnya—aku juga tidak tahu selera berpakaian mereka.

Maka, kupaksakan mulutku mengucapkan kata ini. "Ya. Kau benar, Nudge."

Ular Nudge tersenyum. "Kau kalah Max? Begitu saja?" cibirnya. Dia seperti tidak percaya aku akan mengucapakn hal itu.

"Ya. Aku memang tidak mengenal kalian. Tapi aku menyayangi kalian." Aku mengatakan itu dengan penuh percaya diri. Karena aku sangat percaya dengan hal ini.

"Pembohong!" Ada tiga suara lain yang mengatakan hal itu. Dan sudah pasti suara-suara itu kepunyaan Iggy, Gazzy, dan Angel.

"Max, kau sebenarnya kesepian." Suara pertama mulai berkata. Itu suara Iggy.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Max, kami ini sebenarnya bukan temanmu. Kami hanya memanfaatkanmu." Ini suara kedua. Suara Gazzy.

Ini keterlaluan, pikirku. Aku mencoba untuk menahan tangis dengan menggigit bibir bawahku sekuat tenaga. Namun, tetes air mata tetap tidak bisa lenyap dari wajahku.

Aku ingin menutup telingaku agar tidak mendengar suara terakhir. Namun, Angel memiliki cara 'lain' jika aku tidak mau mendengarkannya dengan cara biasa.

"Max, kau sendirian." Suara ketiga telah berkata. Tiga kata itu seolah keputusan final. Karena sesaat kemudian—dalam keadaan sedih dan terlalu shock untuk bisa melawan—mereka berlima mendorongku sekuat tenaga. Sehingga aku pun jatuh ke jurang.

Saat itulah kudengar Suara kembali berkata-kata.

_Kau sendirian. Itu sangat menyedihkan, Max._

**.**

**사랑해**

**.**

Jarum pendek masih berada di antara angka 4 dan 5. Namun, bunyi derap langkah kaki sudah mulai menyemarakkan suasana di rumah Dr. Martinez. Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tingginya nyaris dua kali lipat tingginya sendiri.

"Iggy, tolong diam sedikit!" perintah anak laki-laki itu. Si pemuda—yang ternyata buta—menampakkan raut cemberut.

"Tapi, benda apa ini Gaz?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui bernama Iggy itu dengan polos. Tangannya memegang satu set speaker beserta subwoofer-nya.

Gazzy menepuk dahinya. "Sudahlah, nanti saja. Sekarang rencana kita lebih penting. Oke?"

Iggy mengangguk pelan. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru berputar liar dalam rongga matanya. Sekuat apa pun ia mencoba, tetap saja ia tak akan bisa melihat semua ini. _Kecuali_, latar belakangnya putih.

Gazzy tersenyum senang. Kini, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan mereka. Kamar Maximum Ride.

Baru saja mereka akan mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar yang terbuat dari kayu mahogany itu, terdengar suara barang yang terjatuh dari dalamnya.

"Awww...." Dari dalam kamar, Max sedang mengerang kesakitan. Tanpa basa-basi, Gazzy segera membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Max?! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya spontan saat melihat sosok Max yang baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Respon yang diberikan oleh Max jauh sekali dari perkiraan Gasman dan Iggy. "Kau!" Max menuding Gazzy dan Iggy. "Kalian tidak menginginkan keberadaanku, bukan?!"

Kedua alis Gazzy kini bertaut di tengah. Bingung. "Whoa... Whoa... Siapa bilang begitu?! Katakan!" kecam Gazzy.

Max kini menekuk lututnya, berusaha melindungi diri. "Kalian sendiri..." jawabnya lirih.

Iggy pun turut bingung. "Kami? Kapan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Max. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya terus meringkuk dan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Bahunya bergetar, Gazzy bisa melihatnya—karena Iggy tidak bisa melihatnya.

Suasana menjadi hening. Gazzy lalu menelan ludahnya dan beringsut mendekati Max. "Max? Apakah aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya pelan. Tangannya yang mungil berusaha menyentuh pundak Max perlahan.

Kepala Maximum Ride kini mulai menengadah perlahan. Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik kini telah berpindah. Dari yang semula menutupi telinganya, kini bergeser untuk menghapus tetes air berwarna keperakan yang mengalir di wajahnya.

Satu kata yang bisa kita ucapkan untuk mengartikan ekspresi aneh Gazzy: kaget.

Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat kakak perempuannya—yang paling bisa diandalkan—menangis. Gazzy mencoba mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Namun, begitu dia selesai mengucek dan mengerjapkan mata, Max sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum ramah yang sempurna.

"Pagi, Gazzy," sapa Max ramah. Gazzy menoleh ke arah Iggy untuk menanyakan pendapat. Namun Iggy hanya menggeleng. Oke, satu lagi pertanyaan muncul di benak Gazzy.

"Ada apa, Gasman?" Max kembali berkata.

Gazzy segera menggeleng begitu menyadari pertanyaan yang Max tujukan padanya. "Uh.. Oh... Tidak ada, Max," jawabnya gelagapan. Dia kini mengusahakan sebuah senyum kecil untuk terbentuk di bibir mungilnya. "Apa sarapan kita hari ini, Max?" tanya si bocah burung berambut pirang.

"Apa kau berusaha mengejekku?" Max balas bertanya pada Gazzy. Sebelah alisnya terangkat karena didorong perasaan heran.

Alis Gazzy ikut terangkat pula. "Maksudmu?"

Max melempar pandang pada seorang bocah burung bermata biru yang sedang meraba-raba jam weker berbentuk anak ayam—milik Max, tentu—dan tersenyum. "Bukankah kita memiliki koki terbaik di dunia?"

Iggy seakan baru saja tersengat kawat listrik 10.000 volt saat mendengar kata-kata Max. Dia pun segera meletakkan weker itu tanpa suara. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Iggy panik.

Ha! Sepertinya reaksimu itu terlambat, Iggy.

.

**사랑해**

**.  
**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bisik Iggy dengan keras tepat di telinga Gazzy.

Gazzy tersenyum—hal yang percuma. Terutama jika mengingat kondisi fisik Iggy—dan tidak menjawab. Tangan kanannya kini terangkat dan telah ia letakkan tepat di punggung Iggy yang bidang. "Diam saja. Ini kejutan!" serunya sepelan mungkin. Dan Iggy pun terdiam. Ia hanya menurut saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Gazzy—_Hei! Siapa yang bisa melihat di sini?_ Iggy berkomentar sarkastis dalam pikirannya—dan segera mengambil wajan di atas kompor.

"Iggy?" Gazzy memanggilnya.

Konsentrasi Iggy terpecah. Dalam sekejap, sederet menu yang berusaha ia ingat telah buyar dari pikirannya. "Apa?" tukasnya kesal.

Gazzy tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sedang berusaha memilah-milah pertanyaan mana yang sebaiknya ia ucapkan terlebih dulu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Gaz," titah Iggy tegas. Gazzy hanya mengangguk dan mengerutkan keningnya. Ada sejuta ide yang terpikirkan olehnya. Namun, hanya satu yang akan dikemukakannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Iggy segera mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat roti dari lemari makan, dan segera mengocok semua bahan itu dengan _hand mixer_. Gazzy mencoba mengamati tangan Iggy yang bisa mengolah semua bahan itu dengan cepat. Benar apa yang dulu pernah dikatakan Max; '_Seolah ia bukan orang buta saja._'

Gazzy kini berlari keluar dari dapur dan mengambil sebuah kursi kecil. Ia pun memanjat kursi itu untutk mengimbangi tinggi Iggy, dan bertanya. "Ig, apa menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan ini masih kurang?"

Iggy memilih mengangkat bahunya. Tidak tahu.

"Oh... Ayolah." Gazzy turun dari kursinya dan segera mengguncang bahu Iggy.

Iggy menghentikan putaran _hand mixer_ dalam genggamannya, dan mulai berteriak. "Apa maumu, Gaz? Kau menggangguku, tahu?"

"Ups.." Gazzy melayangkan senyum simpul. "Maaf, Ig."

"Huh," Iggy mencibir seraya balas melayangkan senyum remeh. Ia kembali menyalakan _hand mixer_ yang terus meneteskan adonan setengah-jadi di meja. Dan dalam sekejap, suasana dapur menjadi hening.

"Pamparra pam pam pa~" Merasa bosan, Gazzy pun lalu menyuarakan sebuah lagu yang terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya dan kembali memerhatikan kelincahan tangan Iggy.

"Hey!" Gazzy tiba-tiba berteriak. "Apa itu?!" Tangannya menunjuk potongan-potongan buah kalengan yang dimasukkan Iggy ke dalam adonan.

Alis Iggy hanya bisa terangkat. "Apa?" katanya membeo.

"Itu!" Bocah burung itu terus menunjuk pada campuran buah kalengan yang semakin bertambah banyak kuantitasnya.

"'Itu' apa?" tanya Iggy bingung.

Gazzy akhirnya menepuk dahinya; pelan. "Kenapa kau memasukkan _banyak_ sekali buah kalengan pada adonan pancake?!"

Kemudian, Iggy hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil dan memasang raut muka tak peduli. "Kau pikir ini _pancake_?" tanyanya. Setengah geli, setengah tidak percaya.

Mata biru laut Gasman mengerjap-ngerjap. "Lalu, apa kalau bukan pancake?"

"Dasar bodoh." Sebuah tonjokan main-main dilayangkan Iggy ke arah dahi lebar Gazzy. "Bukankah sudah jelas-jelas ini adonan cake?"

Gazzy sedikit melongo. "Hah?! Tak kusangka kau sebaik itu pada Max."

Lagi-lagi Iggy kembali tersenyum—sebuah senyum nakal. "Jangan bilang kau _buta tanggal_," ucapnya.

"Huh?" Pandangan mata Gazzy berusaha mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Iggy. Sekali lagi, bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia melupakan _**satu**_ hal yang penting.

14 Maret.

Dan tanpa diucapkan dengan lantang, semua anggota kawanan mengetahui satu hal.

Mereka semua mencintai Maximum Ride.

.

**사랑해**

.

Suara langkah Max yang panjang-panjang terdengar di sepanjang lorong lantai dua rumah Dr. Martinez—atau Ibu bagi Max. Rambut pirangnya yang tak terurus bergoyang saat kepalanya memutar untuk mencari sebuah pintu. Ia mencari Angel.

"Max?" sebuah suara kekanakan memanggilnya.

Max pun kemudian tersenyum dan segera menyapa Angel. "Pagi, Angel!"

"Pagi, Max," Angel balas tersenyum. Saat Max membuka kelambu Angel, gadis kecil itu menunjuk blusnya. "Max, bisakah kau membantu mengancingkan bajuku?"

"Tentu," jawab Max, yang dengan sigap mengancingkan semua kancing blus Angel.

Suara benda yang jatuh mau tak mau membuat Max memalingkan muka. Oh, ralat. Itu bukan benda. Itu Nudge.

"Awww...," Nudge merintih kesakitan sambil terus memegangi pinggulnya. "Pagi, Max," sapanya kemudian saat melihat Max menatapnya.

"Pagi, Nudge," Max membalas sapaan Nudge. Menatap 'adik'nya dengan pandangan geli yang tak bisa disembunyikan. "Mau kubantu?" tambahnya. Max pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Nudge berdiri.

"Terima kasih," jawab Nudge. Ia menerima uluran tangan Max dan berdiri.

Normalnya, pada saat ini, seseorang tentu akan menjawab "sama-sama" atau semacamnya. Namun, peristiwa ini mengingatkan Max akan mimpinya semalam. Dan ia pun langsung menepis tangan Nudge.

"Hei! Max!" Nudge berteriak memprotes. Dan Max tetap terdiam. Sesaat sebelum Nudge akan menepuk bahu bidang gadis itu untuk menyadarkannya, Max telah memijit kulit di antara kedua alisnya. Ekspresi frustasi yang nampak jelas di wajah gadis berambut pirang itu membingungkan kedua orang yang melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Nudge..." ucap Max pelan. "Kurasa aku sedikit.... err... bingung." Max mengatakan hal itu dengan terburu-buru dan segera menutup pintu saat ia selesai berbicara.

Kedua gadis itu—Nudge dan Angel—saling berpandangan. Bingung. Dan heran. Kedua ekspresi ini sangat jarang terlihat di wajah Angel—asal kau ingat kemampuan khususnya; membaca pikiran.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Nudge seraya menudingkan telunjuknya pada pintu yang kosong tanpa apa pun di depannya.

Angel—sang anggota termuda, hanya menggeleng pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu...." jawab Angel.

"Oh ya?" sahut Nudge gusar. Ia kini menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan berdecak. "Kali ini, aku ingin bertanya. Ada apa dengan_mu_? Mana kemampuan yang selalu kau banggakan itu?"

Mata si kecil melotot. Hal itu langsung saja membuat Nudge bergidik. Selang berapa detik, tatapan itu mencair dan—maaf, nampaknya kata ini selalu keluar—berubah menjadi ekspresi frustasi.

"Maaf, Nudge... Aku pun tidak tahu apa yang Max pikirkan. Pikirannya... kusut. Dia memikirkan banyak hal. Erasers, Fang, kawanan, ...banyak hal. Ia ketakutan. Dan anehnya lagi, ia memikirkan bahwa...." Angel berhenti sejenak untuk menelan ludahnya tanpa suara,

"kita mengkhianatinya."

.

**사랑해****  
**

.

Nudge langsung saja memukul bantalnya keras-keras, dan menyerukan amarahnya. "Apa Max bodoh?! Itu hal konyol!"

"Entahlah, Nudge..." ujar Angel. Ia masih memikirkan semua pikiran Max yang berhasil diingatnya dan mencoba untuk memilah-milah pikiran Max satu-persatu.

"Tapi," Nudge merebahkan dirinya di kasur sekuat tenaga. Angel dapat melihat serpihan kecil dari kayu penyangga kasur yang berterbangan saat mulai mengguling-gulingkn tubuhnya. "Mengapa Max dapat berpikir bahwa kita _**akan**_ mengkhianatinya?"

"Itulah yang kupikirkan, Nudge..." Angel membalas singkat.

"Mungkin, Max memikirkan itu karena perhatian kalian padanya sedikit kurang?"

Sebuah suara mulai berkomentar sebelum Nudge membuka mulutnya. Pemilik suara itu tersenyum tipis—sebuah pemandangan langka. Terutama jika mengingat bahwa sosok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka ini adalah seorang Fang. (Catatan Nudge: Selalu ingat motto Fang. Datang tanpa suara, pulang tanpa suara pula)

Angel membalas senyum langka itu. Nudge justru kebalikannya. Ia melongo, dan segera menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari pandangan geli yang diarahkan Fang padanya. Untuk sejenak, pemandangan yang menggelikan itu telah membuat suasana hening selama beberapa saat.

"A-ah..." Nudge tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya tanpa alasan apa pun—kecuali malu, tentu. "Tapi, apa maksudmu dengan 'perhatian yang kurang'?" tanyanya heran.

"Kurang perhatian." Fang menjawab dengan singkat. Setelah senyum tipis tadi, ia kembali ke tabiat asalnya. Selalu gunakan percakapan-kurang-dari-lima-kata.

"Aish...," keluh Nudge. "Aku juga tahu apa maksudmu! Tapi, bisa jelaskan lebih detail lagi?"

"Tanyakan pada Angel," ujar Fang. Pemuda itu kemudian meloncat keluar dari jendela dan segera mengepakkan sayapnya yang besar dan gelap. Setelah itu, Fang mendarat di jendela kamarnya dan melambai pada Nudge dan Angel.

Kedua gadis itu turut melambaikan tangan mereka. Nampaknya, itu hal yang percuma. Karena Fang sudah menutup jendela kamarnya beberapa detik kemudian. Anehnya, jeritan Max langsung beraksi saat itu juga.

Tanda tanya pun muncul di kepala Nudge dalam sekejap. "Angel?" panggilnya.

"Ya, Nudge?" Angel beranjak dari kasurnya dan segera berjalan mendekati Nudge dengan muka berseri.

Gadis berambut hitam ikal itu menuding jendela yang tertutup beberapa saat lalu. "Jelaskan," perintahnya pada Angel.

Bunyi pantofel berujung bulat yang dikenakan gadis mungil itu hanya membuatnya semakin sebal. Dan saat Angel membuka pintu, sebuah senyum manis—terlalu manis malah—dilontarkannya pada Nudge. Nampaknya, ia sedang berusaha membaui sesuatu. Wangi tipis dan samar yang berasal dari dapur mengusik hidungnya.

"Nudge, kurasa sebaiknya kita ke dapur," ujarnya senang.

Nudge—dengan banyak pertanyaan yang berkutat di kepalanya, hanya bisa kembali melongo dan berjalan mengikuti Angel.

.

**사랑해**

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Nudge?" Gazzy langsung menyerang Nudge dengan pertanyaan begitu ia melihat kedua gadis itu memasuki ruang dapur yang sedikit—sangat—berantakan. Tepung terigu berceceran di mana-mana, _butter cream_ warna-warni mewarnai area _cabinet_ yang awalnya hanya didominasi warna kelabu membosankan.

Nudge memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gazzy dan langsung menyerocos sesuka hati. "Mmm! Baunya lezat sekali!" serunya, "pasti kau yang membuatnya, kan, Ig?"

Iggy mengangguk dan melemparkan seulas senyum untuk membalas kata-kata Nudge.

Nudge berbalik dan memperlihatkan sebuah cengiran pada Gazzy. "Karena aku tahu kau tidak bisa memasak, Gasman...."

"Hei!" Gazzy menyalak sebal. "Memangnya kau sendiri pintar memasak?"

Rambut ikal Nudge terombang-ambing saat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Weee..." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengolok-olok adik lelakinya itu. Dan saat adiknya mengejar, ia langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Gazzy—yang langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"Hentikan! Kalian berdua!" tegurnya ketus. Gelak tawa yang tadi keluar dari mulut Nudge dan Angel langsung berhenti seketika itu.

"Maaf, Ig," kata Nudge. Gadis itu melayangkan pandangan meminta maaf—dan beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa hal itu tidak berguna.

Iggy diam—tidak menjawab—dan melanjutkan menghias cake itu dengan _butter cream_ warna merah. Warna yang melambangkan keberanian Max.

Sebuah pertanyaan kembali terbersit di telinga Nudge setelah ia melupakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ah!" serunya sambil menjentikkan jarinya ke udara kosong.

"Kau sudah mengingatnya, Nudge?" tanya Angel—ia sedikit terkikik saat melihat tingkah Nudge.

Nudge mengembangan senyum separo-nya. "Iya—Eh! Berhenti membaca pikiranku, _kids_!—Tapi, Iggy, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Untuk apa kita semua repot-repot melakukan hal ini?"

Semua rasa sebal yang nampak di wajah Iggy langsung menguap begitu saja saat ia mendengar pertanyaan Nudge. Pemuda yang memiliki mata biru kelabu nan indah itu tersenyum lebar. Tangan kirinya berusaha meraih tempat duduk terdekat dan duduk dengan posisi yang terlihat angkuh di mata Nudge.

Bibirnya yang pucat kemudian menghilangkan seulas senyum tadi, dan mulai berbicara.

.

**사랑해**

.

"Nudge," panggilnya pada gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Ya, Master Iggy?" jawab Nudge setengah mengejek.

Iggy memberengut. "Hentikan panggilan itu," titahnya. Iggy kemudian membalik kursinya dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Kau mau mendengarkan, tidak?"

"Uh-oh..." Nudge memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah Master Iggy! Hambamu ini akan mendengarkan segenap kata-katamu dengan sepenuh hati!" jawabnya.

Iggy mendengus. "Terlalu berlebihan!" serunya. Ia menepuk kepala Nudge pelan dan menunjuk sebuah kursi biru. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Nudge mengangguk dan segera duduk di kursi yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Iggy.

"Jadi...." Nudge berkata lambat-lambat sementara Gazzy dan Angel menyaksikan mereka berdua. "Jadi..., apa maksud semua ini?"

Iggy justru mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya kejutan kecil..."

Nudge mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kejutan? Apa ini tentang kegelisahan Max sepanjang hari ini?"

"Yaaa...." Iggy kemudian memutar bola matanya. Ia mendapati bahwa Angel memerhatikannnya, dan ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Angel.

"Aku membuat Max bermimpi buruk semalam." Nudge menatap Angel dengan mata terbelalak. Sedangkan yang ditatapnya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, tak kusangka akibat dari mimpi itu lebih hebat dari yang kubayangkan, Nudge...." Angel terkikik lagi. Ia kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah _cake_ mungil yang dibuat Iggy, dan mencolek sedikit _butter cream_-nya.

"Kurasa krim ini terlalu manis, Iggy..," Angel langsung mengomentari _cake_ itu dan berjalan memutari cake itu. Gadis cilik itu memiringkan kepalanya dan bersenandung kecil. Ia sangat antusias melihat rupa _cake_ di depannya.

Nudge melongo. Dan ini berarti satu hal. Pembicaraan rahasia sudah berakhir. Titik.

.

**사랑해**

.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan memecahkan jam wekerku!" teriak gadis berambut pirang itu. Hentakan kakinya meramaikan lorong yang sepi itu.

"Dasar," umpat Max. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh kepada pemuda bermata hitam kelam yang berjalan tanpa rasa bersalah di belakangnya. "Itu kan weker terakhirku!"

"Maaf, Max," ujar Fang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Oh, sudahlah..." kata Max. "Tapi—Jauhkan itu dariku, Fang!" Max menjerit saat Fang mendekatkan bom buatan Iggy ke wajahnya.

Fang hanya tersenyum tipis, tentu. Tapi, di dalam hatinya ia ingin tertawa keras saat mengingat wajah Max tadi. Seorang Maximum Ride mengamuk saat mengetahui jam wekernya rusak. Lucu sekali.

Kedua bocah mutan itu akhirnya berjalan dalam diam. Max di depan, dan Fang mengekor di belakangnya. Hidung Fang yang tajam dapat mencium bau samar cake yang baru saja selesai dipanggang. Itu berarti, mereka sudah semakin dekat dari dapur.

Sekali lagi, ujung-ujung mulut Fang terangkat. Entah berapa lama lagi ia bisa menutupi tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak dari mulutnya.

Uh, beberapa langkah lagi, dan mereka berdua akan memasuki dapur.

Max pun akhirnya membuka pintu dapur, dan terdiam sejenak.

.

사랑해

.

"Happy White Day, Max!" Seru Nudge, Iggy, Angel, dan Gazzy bersamaan. Nudge pun maju dan menerahkan _cake_ yang didominasi hiasan _butter cream_ berwarna merah itu pada Max.

"Tu.. Tunggu..," Max mengangkat tangannya saat Nudge menyalakan sebatang lilin kecil di atas _cake_ itu. Nudge, yang sedang menunggu Max meniup lilin itu, terdiam.

"Ada apa, Max?" tanyanya heran.

"Uh..." Max menggeleng. "Aku heran. Mengapa aku merasa hari ini aneh sekali?" katanya sambil meniup lilin itu perlahan. Ia merasa kelopak matanya perih. Perih oleh air mata yang berusaha ditahannya agar tidak menetes.

"Max..." Suara Angel memanggilnya. "Kenapa kau menangis? Kami semua melakukan ini karena kami menyayangimu..."

Max pun menoleh. Dan segera memeluk Angel. "Terima kasih," bisiknya tepat di telinga malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Sama-sama, Max..." balas Angel senang. Ia mengecup pipi kakak tersayangnya itu dengan penuh sayang. Kemudian ia pun berbalik, dan segera mendekati Fang.

Max sekali lagi berusaha menahan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak perlu.

Apa arti mimpi semalam? Itu tidak penting. Toh, tidak ada satu pun fakta dalam mimpi itu. Ia sudah melihatnya sendiri. Mereka akan tetap satu. Satu sebagai sebuah kawanan. Satu bagai sebuah keluarga. Karena, Maximum Ride kini mengetahui, semua anggota kawanan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Mereka mencintainya.

.

**사랑해**

.

"_Fang?" panggil Angel pelan. Meski tidak terlalu kentara, gadis kecil itu terlihat menaikkan alisnya._

_"Apa?" balas Fang. Ia melayangkan senyum separonya yang langka pada Angel. "Bukankah tugasmu sangat _gampang_?"_

_"Memodifikasi mimpi Max, dan mempengaruhi pikiran Iggy?—Oh ya, itu sangat gampang, Fang...," cibir Angel._

_Fang terkekeh. "Lalu?"_

_Angel berjalan ke atas kasur Fang dan menjejakkan kakinya yang kotor di atasnya. "Aku hanya tidak yakin rencana ini akan berhasil..."_

_"Wew..," Fang memutar matanya. "Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"_

Hup!_ Angel melompat turun dari kasur dan menatap Fang. "Kau melakukan hal ini dalam rangka apa? Kurasa tidak ada event belakangan ini..."_

_"Ckckckck..." Fang berdecak pelan. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Angel yang ringan dan segera menunjuk ke arah kalender._

_14 Maret__. _White Day_. Hari di mana kita bisa membalas semua perasaan cinta yang diberikan oleh orang lain._

_"O... oh..." Angel mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti maksudmu..."_

_"Hei, Angel..." bisiknya pelan. "Apa kau mencintai Max?"_

_Angel mengangguk. "Tentu."_

_Fang menurunkan adik kecilnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, tidak salah, kan, membalas semua cinta yang telah diberikan Max kepada kita dengan cara seperti ini?"  
_

_Sudut-sudut mulut Angel terangkat. Ia mengangguk, dan kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Fang._

_Saat itu juga, Fang pun merasa bahwa ia memang orang paling aneh di dunia ini._

.

-FIN-

.

_Author's Chit-Chat_: APA INI??!!! GAJE BANGET!!! *ngelempar keyboard* Huwaaa... Maafkan saya reader yang terhormat. Saya mengacaukan fic ini. Entah itu opening, isi, maupun closingnya. Semuanya ABAL!  
Oke... Maaf menganggu... Tapi, ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini!! Maafkan saya kalau ini terlalu OOC... m(_ _)m  
Bahkan ceritanya pun memiliki alus yang tidak jelas.... Sekali lagi, maaf!!!

Aduh... kenapa gaje??? *ngurek-ngurek pasir di pojokan*

.

_**I wanna say thanks to**_:

**Faria-onnie**—Newest Erokage! Akakaka... Yang fic-nya banyak menginspirasi saya. Makasih udah mau nemenin SMSan malem-malem, onnie! saranghae~

**Oliv-onnie**—Onnie yang rupanya telah banyak saya repotkan karena kelakuan saya yang.... *sensored* Maafkan daku, onnie... Chowaeyo~

**Emak saya**—*digeplak Park Young Rin* Alaaah... Apa jadinya daku tanpa dirimu, mak?

**Deby**—aka emak saya yang lain. XD Wahaha... Kenapa aku terlalu banyak menampol pipimu di sekolah, mak?

**Ero Dojo and Infantrum**—Aih... Join di sana asik, lho!!! *promosi*

**A Little Bit of Good**—Lagunya Tenjochiki! bagus banget, tau! Highly recommended~

And...

**KAMU!**  
Yang sudah berkenan baca fic saya hingga akhir...  
This is my gratitude for you, guys...

.

**YOK! Review, ah...**


End file.
